The Only One
by TheUprisingBegins6712
Summary: THIS IS A PREQUEL TO THE HUNGER GAMES! Its about a girl, Acacia, who ends up all alone to survive on her own in a world of chaos and confusion. She meets someone who is willing to invite her in to his world. Will she join him? Or will she decide she is better off on her own? THIS IS A TEST SERIES I PLAN TO DO! PLEASE REVIEW IT SAYING IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS OR NOT! Thanks :)


**A New Beginning**

Acacia stared at the ground, hating herself. How did all of this happen? That was a question that kept running through her mind, but she had to push it back. Right now, finding food was the priority. She walked carefully and quickly through the dense forest. She didn't really like doing this, but what other option did she have? Her empty stomach pushed her farther down the trail of trees. Just then, a rabbit jumped out of its hiding spot, and Acacia pulled the arrow back on her bow. She let the arrow go and watched as the rabbit fell over in pain. She didn't go to pick it up. She just looked at the rabbit and cringed. Acacia, ignore the pain, and start walking. That was what she always had to keep saying to herself. She used to be the girl who would never hurt a fly, but here she is. Innocently killing animals. She felt sorry for the rabbit. The rabbit was probably looking for food, too. Shut up, Acacia! There's nothing she could do to avoid doing this. She would die without food. Acacia walked to her way back to her camp, a cave with huge branches and leaves covering the opening. She started up the fire, and put the rabbit over it to cook. Then, she daydreamed; it was always about life before everything happened. This time it was different. It was about it happened.

"Xan. Xan! Where are you?" Avalon knew it was pointless to try to find him. He always ran off like this. No one knew where he was, but, still, everyone let him go. He always came back. "Avalon. There's no point in looking for him." Avalon just stared at Alejandro. He hasn't known Xan for as long as herself. She met Xan one day while she was aimlessly walking through the woods. She's happy that she met him. Avalon would've been wandering through the woods by herself, probably dead. "We should probably start heading back because it's getting darker and colder now." Alejandro stared at Avalon, praying that she would listen to him. He wouldn't admit it to the rest of them, but he kind of liked her. Her heart was set on Xan, though. Alejandro wished she didn't though. "C'mon, Avalon!" "Fine. Im coming."

It seemed like a normal day. Wake up, eat breakfast, catch the school bus, then make it through the day, go home, and sleep. Today was different though. Acacia walked through the empty school halls searching for the nurse. She just got a scrape, but everyone freaked out because of the new health alerts. Room A27. Found the nurse. Acacia opened the door searchingly. "Hello? Anyone in here?" She was about to leave when the nurse walked in. "Hello, darling. I'm sorry about that. What seems to be the problem?" "Nothing. I just got a scrape. That's all." The nurse walked over to her and guided her to the nearest seat. "Oh, my. I'll go call your parents." "Wait! What? You really don't have to do that." The nurse put her hand on Acacia's left shoulder. "Well, darling, it's just for your safety and the safety of your classmates." "Fine. Whatever." Acacia left the school and waited for her mother to pick her up. I wonder why. I never had to leave school before. It was never an issue, but now it is? Her mother then pulled up to the curbed, and Acacia opened the car door and hopped in. "I don't want you to come to school anymore." "Mom, why?" She didn't care too much, but she needed to know why. "You will figure it out soon enough, don't worry." The trip home was silent, except for the occasional scream. "We're home." Acacia watched as her mother lifelessly walked out of the car and into the house. Acacia knew something was wrong. Her mom was different. She was usually always happy, not really quiet. She jogged into the house, threw her bag down, and ran upstairs to go to sleep. Acacia was exhausted from the day. She then woke up to the smell of smoke and gasoline. She ran over to her bedroom window to find almost the entire city on fire. People were running around attacking others, and others lying helplessly on the ground in pain. What is going on?! "Mom? Mom!" Acacia ran throughout the house only to find no one. She grabbed her favorite shoulder bag, her dad's pocketknife, and a book on what plants to eat and not to eat. She ran out of the house and into the woods. All of a sudden, a person jumped out at her and pinned her down on the ground with his knees pinning her arms down and holding a knife up to her throat. "Give me all the medicine you have!" Without answering him, she threw him off of her with her leg and kept running without looking back.

Acacia woke up startled. That was the first time in a while she had dreamed about that particular memory. Now she couldn't stop crying. Acacia, pull it together! But she couldn't, the tears just flowed out of her. She's been holding it in for too long. Out of nowhere, she heard a noise. Acacia carefully removed the foliage from the front of her cave and walked out. "Run!" a voice called. Acacia had no idea what was going on, but she did as the voice told her. "Get to the top of the hill! Go!" Suddenly, a boy came out of the trees to the side and joined her in running. "C'mon!" She couldn't help but ask, "What's going on?!" "Questions later, running now!" They finally made it to the top, panting wildly. "Who are you?" Acacia asked. "Hi," he held out one of his hands for her to shake, but she ignored it, "or not. I'm Xan." "Ok, what just happened?" she asked. "I think I just saved your life. Your welcome." Xan stood strongly. Acacia couldn't even answer. She was too busy staring. Xan was pale and tall with short, black hair and gorgeous, electric blue eyes. "Hello? Anyone home?" She quickly snapped out of it. "Uhh, thanks." Xan laughed. Acacia nervously laughed with him. "Yeah. Oh, and my name is Acacia." "Cool name." Xan quickly spun around and bolted into the woods. She just stood there. Acacia was still stunned from what happened, and she had no idea what just went down. "Hey! Wait!" Acacia started running after him, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard voices. "Where were you!? I... I mean.. we were worried sick!" a girl's voice stated. "I was just wandering around, and I might have ran into some trouble. No big deal." Xan replied laughing. "Avalon's got a point. You were out longer than usual, and you ran into trouble?" a man's voice said. Acacia didn't move from the tree she was hiding behind. If she did, they would hear it. She could just barely make out what they were saying. Acacia started to move from behind the tree to get closer, but as soon as she took one step forward, she stepped on a twig, which made a huge snapping sound. Everything was then silent, and Acacia started running.  
She didn't know if people were following her, but she really didn't want to know.

* * *

_What will happen to Acacia? Will anyone follow her? This is something new i decided to do. This is only the first part out of (hopefully) many. This is going to be a test book for me. In the future, I want to write a TRON: Uprising AU because TRON: Uprising is life. Either that or I will write everyone one of the episodes out. I havent really decided yet. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I should continue with this or not._


End file.
